


Art: Blue and Gold

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Gold are opposites, they can clash or enhance each other. Merlin reveals his magic and Arthur has to decide if he accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a graphics challenge on Heart of Camelot using colours that are opposite - Blue and gold immediately made me think of Merlin and Arthur.

[ ](https://imgur.com/pp8aPgK)

Here's the original:

[](http://imgur.com/qnlevCd) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this in pencil then tinted it by hand but for some reason it's come out a little too orangey on the scanner - don't know why.


End file.
